


XVII (exes and ohs)

by Alconis



Series: A Convocation of Warlocks [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Poly, Prompt Fic, Soft Drama, Squad: Asher is a babe and you can't tell us otherwise, Vesper Tan is designated hugger, Warlocks being ridiculous, and by ridiculous i mean emotional disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: In a universe as large as this, it is remarkable how small it can seem.





	XVII (exes and ohs)

**Author's Note:**

> Kara Mahsa is borrowed with permission from [Yansurnummu](http://yansurnummu.tumblr.com/).

 

The Rupture was quiet, but not empty. 

Vesper sat on her perch at the top of the Pyramidion staring down scope at a small party of Taken, wondering if she should bother taking a shot, when she heard the familiar whine and rumble of a guardian’s ship coming in from orbit.

She shifted in her nest and turned to look over the cliffs to where an oddly familiar ship was landing. She raised one of her eyebrows and scoped in on the ship.

“Kilo? Tell me I’m dead and seeing visions?” She kept her scope trained on the tall warlock that stepped off, and she smiled. 

_*No, you are most certainly not dead, and yes, I think that is, in fact, who you think it is.*_ Kilo’s sarcasm extended even through her mind, and Vesper laughed. _*Don’t laugh. All I see is trouble. The last time you spent any time with Kara, you ended up half-dead from void burns and with what I would call, respectfully I might add, the_ _ least -vanguard approved collection of books and journals on the Taken I’ve ever seen.* _

Vesper stood, and hopped off the ledge. “Ok, but why is he  _ here _ ? On Io? Where Asher  _ literally _ went to get away from everyone.” She glided down, a hitch in her jump as she neared the ground and landed with a jolt. Kilo’s disapproval rang as hard in her ears as her landing did. She smiled. “Not that it did much good.” 

_*Maybe the Taken? Or the Vex?*_ Kilo sounded strangely unsure. _*Who knows what he’s been studying lately. He’s as bad as Asher when it comes to being single-minded and obsessed when something new crosses his path.*_

All Vesper could do was make a small, uncertain hum, and she made her way back to Asher’s home. 

She approached as she normally did, ripping off her helmet and stowing it and her rifles beside Asher’s work table, but her lover was not where she expected. She stepped further in to his workshop, and heard voices, both familiar. 

The shock of it made her stop, holding back around the corner, pressing against the wall and trying to determine… exactly what was happening. 

“Never you mind how I got them, love,” Kara was saying, “I thought you would have more use of them than I.” 

“Kara, this is… phenomenal.” Asher sounded more impressed than Vesper had ever heard him, and a millisecond of jealousy colored her cheeks. “Obviously, I wouldn’t set a foot anywhere near those ridiculous zealots, so this is the first time I’ve seen one of these specimens up close. Perhaps, realistically, the only time. Thank you.”

Vesper heard movement and the tinkle of jewelry, and the sound of cloth on cloth. “Aşkım, you know I’ll keep looking.” Kara’s voice was low and soft in a way that made Vesper’s heart hurt, and she looked up at the ceiling to fight the sudden wave of emotion that made her mouth twist. She swallowed, hard, but tried to remain quiet.  She heard a shift and a set of footsteps. “I remain… as ever… invested.” 

Vesper leaned her head back once more, hitting it against the wall, and smiled a little sadly. ‘Of course,’ she thought, ‘how could I have missed it.’ She wanted to kick herself. 

“Kara, I’m…” Asher’s voice was low, and Vesper recognized the tone as the one he used when he was speaking from memory and regret. “I would be dishonest if I said I hadn’t missed you.” 

There was the sound of shifting robes and a long sigh, as arms crushed fabric. 

Vesper could imagine the picture they made. _Dark hair leaning against white, Kara’s arms around Asher’s waist, Asher’s hand on Kara’s jaw… and then the unmistakable sound of a breath before lips met._

Instead… 

“Kara, I would also be dishonest if I was remiss to mention that I have a partner.” 

And Vesper couldn’t, for the life of her, read the tone of his voice. There was a large, heavy pause, and she held her breath and didn’t know why. 

“Love, that’s wonderful,” was Kara’s answer after a moment, his words in a breathless rush. “You must tell me everything. They must be an absolute gift to put up with you.”  

There was a chuckle, and then a long, familiar sigh. 

“My dear,” Asher said, with the acerbic tone she’d come to love, and she realized she was made. “You are many things, but I will never count stealth among your talents. Please come here.” 

Vesper was still shaking as she rounded the corner. 

Asher was standing with his hand at his forehead, frowning. “Vesper, this is…”

“Kara,” she breathed, and silver eyes blinked. “Kara Mahsa.” 

“Vesper, darling,” and with only a few strides, she found herself crushed in an embrace that she found that she had missed in its absence. “Oh, this is too rich.” 

She breathed in the scent of him, floral and heady, and she smiled weakly into his shoulder. “Hello, Kara.” 

A grumble from behind her made her release Kara, but the warlock did not release her waist. “Vesper, I should say that you have excellent taste.”

“I’m to assume that you know each other.” Asher’s voice was flat. “I realize that, despite the general enormity of the universe, the number of warlocks who have studied under Ikora as deeply as you two have been reasonably few, but allow me the benefit of the doubt.” 

Vesper breathed a heavy sigh, but Kara smiled. “Yes, Aşkım,” he said, “she’s my…” A pause. “Let's say she’s my novitiate.” He looked down at Vesper and smiled. “Asher, dear, how could you think that a creature as beautiful as this one would not know me?”  

Asher rolled his eyes. “Traveler preserve me, there are two of them now.” He moved forward to put the Vex hand at the small of Vesper’s back, and rested his arm on Kara’s shoulder, tugging him close. “I find myself at the rare occasion of being at a disadvantage.” 

Kara laughed, and drew both of them close. Vesper could see dark hair resting against white, and it wasn’t quite as shocking as she expected. A microcosm of emotions ran through her heart, and finally settled on something… new.

“Asher, tell Kara what we’ve been working on, and I’ll make us some tea,” she breathed, as she stepped back, setting a hand on either of their shoulders. She stood on tiptoe, and gave Asher a small kiss. “We never have guests, and I’d never turn a friend away.” 

She turned her head, and leaned over and pressed a small, soft, kiss to Kara’s lips. “Kara, love,” she said, “Stay with us a while?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short prologue to a story that is in the process of being written, but there was a fic prompt, and as usual, with these three, it got out of hand. 
> 
> I am, and will be, forever grateful that I have been lucky enough to be able to write Kara.


End file.
